The Goblin Market
by Hakumei
Summary: While walking throught the forest on their way to town, to aid his cousin to chose a wedding dress, Heero and Sylvia get lost and end up in the feared "Goblin Market" where Heero is tempted to taste the forbidden fruit. 2x1
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Goblin Market

**Author**: Hakumei

**Warnings**: Yaoi, mature themes, goblins, warnings subject to change depending on how I feel...

**Pairings**: 1+Sylvia (They're cousins), Solo+Sylvia, 2x1, 4+3

**Summary**: While walking throught the forest on their way to town, to aid his cousin to chose a wedding dress, Heero and Sylvia get lost and end up in the feared "Goblin Market" where Heero is tempted to taste the forbidden fruit. When he tastes it, he does not expect to have bartered for his very life with a mysterious fey-creature.

**Author's Notes**: The title of this story and the basic plot of it was borrowed from Christina Rossetti's narrative poem "Goblin Market," except that I have taken quite a few creative liberties with the poem. The poem itself has two sisters for the main characters, this is not the case in mine, they're cousins. Secondly, the goblins in my fic are not ugly creatures, they are just misunderstood by the humans and surrounding villagers. I'm playing on the fact humans fear what they do not understand and the goblins are in fact fairy-like creatures, some shapeshifters others different fey (as if I am going to go through a complete description of different fairies, that'd take too long.) So Enjoy! And Christina Rossetti, please don't roll in your grave.

And now, On to the tale...

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The wind blew softly through the green leaves of the trees, making a whooshing sound each time the leaves were stirred. The sun's golden beams gently peered through the treetops, touching two young travelers' skin like a gentle caress by a lover; warm, inviting, protective. A melodious laugh lilted through the air as a woman laughed at her partner. "Oh Heero1 You can be so silly sometimes. I sometimes wonder how I ended up having such a serious cousin like you!" the blonde woman said as she mildly scolded her cousin.

Heero narrowed his eyes, a slight crease forming at his brow as a strand of dark brown hair fell over his eyes, masking his frigid stare as he watched his cousin. Her gold-blonde hair had been tied up in the latest fashion as her pale blue eyes twinkled merrily with amusement as she palmed a hand over her blue skirts, smoothing them out as clutched a purse with the other hand. "Sylvia, I promised Solo I would safely bring you to and from the village as it was requested by you that I accompany you and help you chose your wedding gown for your wedding. These forests are dangerous..." Heero warned, his voice almost stern.

Sylvia rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Heero's hand. "Heero, why are you always so serious? This is not usual behaviour for an eighteen-year old boy. The ones I know are usually so merry and gallivanting about. You were not always like this..." she said trailing off for a moment before speaking softly. "Your mother and father worry about you!" the blonde woman said before flinging her arms around her cousin. "You're supposed to be out there wooing and courting women, threatening their virtue," she said with a laugh before continuing, "not staying at home brooding."

Heero sighed inwardly at his cousin. This had been a current discussion he and his parents often argued about, but he just was not interested in the girls who gave him loving and hopeful glances. He just was not interested in them, plain and simple, and Sylvia knew this. She knew where his - interests - lay. They were not in Miss so-and-so, daughter of Mr. Big shot who knew a friend of a friend of his parents. No, he was more likely to be interested in the brother of that sister rather than the girl. He opted to ignore Sylvia's chastising of his nature and chose to listen to the sounds and harmony nature produced. He heard Sylvia sigh softly as the ground crumbled under heels as she turned away from him. With a defeated sigh and shoulders slightly hunched, Sylvia continued to walk down the path. "Come on Heero, we're going to be late, the seamstress must be waiting for us" the young woman informed as she spoke softly, her earlier state of happiness, humbled.

They had been walking through the forest for some time when Heero faintly heard the sound of bells chiming in an almost euphoric harmony. He hadn't noticed he had stopped to listen when he suddenly felt Sylvia gently tug at the sleeve of his shirt. "Heero? What is it?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Heero raised a hand to silence her as he heard the melody getting louder. "Do you hear it?"

Sylvia's nose pinched slightly as she strained to hear anything unusual, but the happy chirps of birds, the breeze, and the faint hum of the occasional fly was all that she could hear. "Hear what Heero? I don't hear anything at all," she said seriously.

"IT sounds like bells, no wait. It sounds more like chimes," Heero informed his confused cousin as she looked up at him with worry. He suddenly grabbed a hold of Sylvia's wrist and pulled her along towards the sound of the chimes, running through the grass. After a few minutes of running, they came close to a clearing, one where they would expect to find nothing but a meadow that they usually encountered when they went to the village. Instead there was row upon row of merchant stalls and in the distance Heero could see trailers that looked like gypsy wagons that were ornately decorated and painted in various different colours. Flashes of reds, greens, and blues could be seen around the merchants' stalls, as various people seemed to shop. Taking a closer inspection, Heero noticed that they weren't just people, there were some who looked liked half-beasts of different types of exotic animals that looked so beautiful, a poacher would stab an eye out to catch one. There were even winged people who sported anything from blue-tinted translucent wings to elegant gold-tipped feathered wings. The bright flashes of clothing could be seen on the sinfully beautiful creatures as the shopped but what caught Heero's attention was the merchants shouts of "Come buy, come buy!" as they shouted out the names of different exotic fruits. Heero felt his mouth widen as he stared at the myriad of strangely beautiful people. He distantly heard Sylvia's hushed "Oh my God," as she stared before he finally spoke.

"I can't believe it's real. Sylvia, we've found the Goblin Market!"

* * *

TBC...? Shall I continue? Does it suck? Sorry it was so short, I got homework to do, being in university sucks. Who should be reading a book for her essay? Not me...nope...not at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Goblin Market

**Author**: Hakumei

**Warnings**: AU, Yaoi, OOC Heero, mature themes, goblins, wacked up possibility of a fairy tale, warnings subject to change depending on how I feel.

**Pairings**: 1+Sylvia (They're cousins), Solo+Sylvia, 2x1, 4+3

**Summary**: While walking throught the forest on their way to town, to aid his cousin to chose a wedding dress, Heero and Sylvia get lost and end up in the feared "Goblin Market" where Heero is tempted to taste the forbidden fruit. When he tastes it, he does not expect to have bartered for his very life with a mysterious fey-creature.

**Notes**: The title of this story and the basic plot of it was borrowed from Christina Rossetti's narrative poem "Goblin Market," except that I have taken quite a few creative liberties with the poem. The poem itself has two sisters for the main characters, this is not the case in mine, they're cousins. Secondly, the goblins in my fic are not ugly creatures, they are just misunderstood by the humans and surrounding villagers. I'm playing on the fact humans fear what they do not understand and the goblins are in fact fairy-like creatures, some shapeshifters others different fey (as if I am going to go through a complete description of different fairies, that'd take too long.) So Enjoy! And Christina Rossetti, please don't roll in your grave.

And now, On to the tale...

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The cries of merchants and the bustle of life filled the air as Heero and Sylvia stared in awe at the myriad of people. Rich aromas of exotic scents wafted through the air, causing both young adults' mouths to water. "We should be careful," Heero warned as a feeling of unease knotted his stomach.

He heard Sylvia laugh as she playfully swatted his arm. "Of course Heero. But it wouldn't hurt to go have a peek at what they're selling."

Heero sighed as he watched the strange people walk past them. The occasional person would acknowledge their presence and give them a very creepy smile which made Heero want to grab his cousin by the arm and flee this strange place, forgetting they had ever set foot in the bizarre market. "I don't know Sylvia. I have a strange feeling about this place," he cautioned as he noticed Sylvia had already gone ahead of him.

He walked by a blonde man wearing elegant scarlet and gold robes talking to another man. Although, he was not quite sure it was another man because he had pointy canine teeth like an animal's and he had catlike features, even whiskers, a tail, and cat ears upon his head. Lying near his feet was what appeared to be another cat with orange, black, and white stripes, napping next to the two men. His black hair covered most of his face as his mouth was pursed, eyes shut as he dozed. The word 'tiger' came to mind as the exotic cat person snoozed, appearing to be more of a cat then a man as his paws and tail occasionally twitched in his sleep (1). The two gentlemen turned to stare at him, seeming to analyze him from a distance. Heero faintly noticed that the cat man had catlike green eyes and the blonde man wasn't as human as he had first thought. In fact, he had translucent pale blue scales that appeared along his arms, and probably were all over his body, his face was so pale it was almost white. Heero tried not to stare as he attempted to walk by them but a delicate white-blue scaled hand grabbed a hold of him as long slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. One word was quietly whispered by the strange man, halting Heero in his tracks, "stop."

Heero let out a small squeak of surprise and stood still as he saw the tiger man wake up and stretch out of the corner of his eye. He felt three pairs of eyes size him up before the blonde man spoke to him. "Human, what are you doing here?"

Heero sucked in a breath before he attempted to reply in a neutral tone. "I am not sure. I am attempting to find my cousin and leave this place." Heero said as he saw Sylvia in the distance looking at various materials from a merchant.

The three strange men seemed to accept this. "Fair enough, but be careful. Buy or eat nothing from here or you will pay dearly. Eat the fruit and you shall suffer," the cat man said before he and his companions turned to leave.

"Wait!" Heero exclaimed. "What are you? What is this place?"

The blonde man smiled in a way that could almost be described as sinful. "We are goblins and as to where you are, you're in the Goblin Market. Not many humans ever come across here. As a final warning, be careful of the Goblin King, he likes pretty things like you or your cousin," before Heero could ask any further questions, the three goblins disappeared in the crowd. Heero shook his head and walked to where Sylvia was standing, arguing with a merchant about the price of his silk. "Come on Sylvia, we should go. This place is dangerous." He warned.

Sylvia shook her head as Heero sighed, attempting to drag her away from the merchant. Giving up, he decided to walk around and check out the different merchant stalls. Anything from thread to the finest food was being sold. Temptation to buy something coursed his veins but he kept reminding himself about what the three strange men had said; not to buy or eat a thing. Merchants tried to persuade him with words that were almost soothing but he turned down each one, no matter how much they would plead and beg for him to buy something.

It was not until he walked up to a stall where a merchant was selling fruits, his stomach growling in hunger, as he smelled the fruits. Unlike most of the other merchants who proudly wore bright, vibrant coloured clothing, showing off their beautifully exotic appearance, this merchant was covered from head to toe in a dull brown robe. Heero couldn't even see the merchant's face. Maybe the goblin was hideously ugly and didn't want to be seen by others, Heero thought to himself as he began to gently finger a bright red apple, wanting the fruit. His mouth began to water at the sight of the delicious looking apple.

"A bushel of apples at a good price," a husky voice spoke, muffled through the cloth that covered its face. "My fruits are the best," the voice pressed as Heero continued to finger the apple.

No, I can't eat anything, knowing this weird place I'll probably turn into a newt or something. Heero could feel eyes watch him as he internally battled with his desires to buy the apple.

"I'll give you the apple for a very special price, just for you and no other," the muffled voice said persistently, as though reading his thoughts. (2)

"But I don't have any money," Heero said softly.

The merchant seemed to grin from behind its mask as it spoke. "You do not need money. The price you have to pay me for the apple is on you," the creature said in a coaxing voice.

Figuring it was his clothes or perhaps his leather pouch his mother had hand crafted for him, he accepted. "Deal." The merchant motioned for him to take the apple, and he did. He brought the delicious red apple to his lips, lightly licking the skin of the apple before he bit into it, its juice trailing down his chin. The apple had been the most delicious thing he had ever eaten and his only focus was to devour the succulent tasting fruit as the juice dribbled down his chin. When he was done and sated from eating the delicious apple, he stared at the cloaked figure as he tossed aside the apple cored.

"How for your payment," the goblin-creature said as it leaned in towards Heero, part of its mask slipping away as it licked and gently sucked away the apple's juices that had dribbled down Heero's chin, leaving the young man stunned. When the cloaked figure pulled away from him, it leaned closer to his left ear and whispered, "and now, you are mine."

* * *

Sylvia had been trying to find Heero when, she was informed by a strange trio not to buy or eat anything from the market place. After she had failed to buy anything from the merchant who had been selling silk, she was scared and as she tried to frantically find her cousin, in the blink of an eye, the Goblin Market disappeared and she found herself standing alone in the same field where the market place had once been. She called out Heero's name several times but got no response save for the few chirps of birds. It was then deep in her heart that she knew Heero had bought something.

"HEERO!"

* * *

TBC...

1 - Enter Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Quatre's a fish goblin, Trowa a cat goblin, and Wufei, a tiger.

2 - This quote isn't exactly mine, it's kind of borrowed from the merchants in Mexico when I went, they can be very persuasive, no. I didn't buy much, I was too sick...yaye...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Goblin Market

**Author**: Hakumei

**Warnings**: LEMON in this chapter, Yaoi, mature themes, goblins, warnings subject to change depending on how I feel...

**Pairings**: 1+Sylvia (They're cousins), Solo+Sylvia, 2x1, 4+3

**Summary**: While walking throught the forest on their way to town, to aid his cousin to chose a wedding dress, Heero and Sylvia get lost and end up in the feared "Goblin Market" where Heero is tempted to taste the forbidden fruit. When he tastes it, he does not expect to have bartered for his very life with a mysterious fey-creature.

**Author's Notes**: The title of this story and the basic plot of it was borrowed from Christina Rossetti's narrative poem "Goblin Market," except that I have taken quite a few creative liberties with the poem. The poem itself has two sisters for the main characters, this is not the case in mine, they're cousins. Secondly, the goblins in my fic are not ugly creatures, they are just misunderstood by the humans and surrounding villagers. I'm playing on the fact humans fear what they do not understand and the goblins are in fact fairy-like creatures, some shapeshifters others different fey (as if I am going to go through a complete description of different fairies, that'd take too long.) So Enjoy! And Christina Rossetti, please don't roll in your grave.

And now, On to the tale...

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sylvia ran home after not finding Heero. She had to help Heero escape that place, the Hell where he had been sent. A sixth sense screamed that Heero was in a lot of trouble, maybe Solo could help find her missing cousin, Heero. Panic, fear, and adrenaline filled Sylvia's small-framed body as she ran home, only stopping a few times to catch her breath. She gave a little cheer of victory when she saw Heero's family cottage in the distance. Her heart pounded in her chest as sweat dripped alongside her brow as she ran, her only concern was to save Heero

~*~*~*~*~

The sun was shining high in the sky, a few clouds floated by in the sapphire blue sky as the shoppers in the Goblin Market carried on with their business, ignoring the brown-tousle haired boy. Heero stood frozen in fear as the cloaked merchant stated that he now belonged to him like a possession; a thing. Fear held Heero captive as he felt the warm breath of the goblin merchant near his ear before he moved away. The cloaked figure pulled Heero by an arm, pulling him behind the stall, his mind screaming for him to run away but his feet not following through. When they finally reached a small room behind the stall, Heero realized that he was led to the merchant's living quarters. The room that he was led to was by far a lot bigger than his small cottage and looked like something akin to a small palace. The room itself was decorated with Turkish rugs, cushions, and two cushioned chaises. There were Grecian statues that were in beautifully sculpted poses, which perfectly imitated human poses (1). A Venetian fountain decorated the center of the room as tapestries with various picture stories reenacted scenes. Exotic scents from the beautiful plants kept a lively décor to the room as a small yet elegant staircase led upwards to what Heero assumed were the merchant's rooms. If Heero had not been so terrified, he might have stared in awe at the spectacular room. Heero felt the goblin merchant lead him to one of the chaises and gently pushed him as he spoke through his mask, "sit."

Heero felt his legs give way as he sat on the chair, looking up at his captor in a withdrawn fashion. He saw the merchant turn around and remove his cloak and place it on a nearby hook. From what Heero could tell, the merchant appeared to look relatively human. Brown hair was tied up in a tight bun and the person wore loose black pants and a dark green tunic with gold trimmings at the end of the sleeves. Heero could not yet tell if the person was male or female and decided to wait until he or she turned around. The person undid their hair from the bun and let it fall loose about their shoulders. The brown hair was long and passed the person's rear, having Heero assume the merchant was female but reminded himself that Solo had hair that was past his shoulders and decided to wait to see just who the androgynous person was.

When the person finally turned around, Heero heard himself gasp. The person was a male, and very much so as well extremely masculine in appearance. He had the body of an athlete: slim, fit, and very powerful looking. Yet despite his masculine appearance, the man's high cheekbones and ivory toned skin, made him look sinfully beautiful. His blue-violet eyes held something comparable to possession and desire as the man stared at Heero with his strange coloured eyes.

Heero shifted uncomfortably in the man's gaze as he stared at him, the man's red lips curved upward in an equally sinful smile and it was at that moment Heero bolted upright and attempted to flee but a strong arm crushed him to the man's chest, keeping him in place and from fleeing. "Not so fast, pretty-pretty (2)." Heero heard the man's husky tenor say near his left ear causing him to shudder.

"We still haven't had a chance to get to my payment yet," the longhaired man said as he spun Heero around to face him. Heero saw the man's smile, grinning almost as he brought Heero closer to him as he leaned in and kissed Heero fully on the lips making Heero's knees go week and buckle as he felt his farms wrap around his captor to steady himself, bringing the two even closer. The longhaired man continued to kiss Heero's mouth hungrily before pulling away, smirking. "Yes, succumb to me my pretty-pretty."

Heero growled, standing his ground as he glared coldly at the strange man before him. "I have a name, it's Heero Yuy and who the HELL are you? Adonis, the next Don Juan?" Heero questioned, with undertones of venom under his voice.

Heero heard the man laugh melodiously, his laugh reminding him of bells, loud yet pleasant. Heero waited a moment before the man started to answer. "Well my pretty-pretty…"

The man smiled again and Heero concluded to himself that the smile could make a person's heart stop if the man willed it. "I am the Goblin King," the man said, introducing himself, "but you my pretty-pretty, may call me Duo. You'll be screaming it later," the man said confidently as he smirked at Heero.

"My name is NOT pretty-pretty! It's Heero. H-e-e-r-o," Heero shouted, spelling out his name as he tensed before Duo, his hair practically on end as he scowled. A strand of his soft brown hair fell over his nose, making him less threatening than he liked as he attempted to glare at Duo.

"So feisty," Duo said as he brushed the strand of hair away from Heero's face as he started to stroke Heero's cheek with a thumb. "That scowl doesn't suit you my pretty-pretty, we'll just have to work on changing that expression to something more…expressive," Duo said as he continued to stroke Heero's cheek rhythmically.

"And now for my payment," Duo said as he grabbed Heero's crotch and started to stroke him with his palm, causing Heero's breathing to hitch up a notch as he gasped.

Heero felt his knees grow weak and his body start to respond to Duo's touch, his hips began to move along with Duo's palm as his hands held on tightly to Duo's shoulders, a soft moan escaping his parted lips.

"Yes, that's it my pretty-pretty. Give yourself to me," Duo said huskily as he began to suck on the crook of Heero's neck. Heero felt Duo's palm move faster, bringing Heero closer to sweet release. He let a strangled cry when Duo stopped moving his hand, whining as he tried to get Duo to continue. "Please, more." He begged.

Duo smiled a devilish grin before lowering Heero onto the cushions. "Only because you asked so nicely." Duo removed both his and Heero's clothing, lowering himself between Heero's already spread legs, a hand loosely gripping Heero's cock as he slowly and sensuously pumped him. Duo's thumb occasionally teased the head as Heero squirmed below him. "What to do, what to do…" Duo mused as he continued to tease Heero.

"Please!" Heero screamed, his voice echoing throughout the room, as he demanded more.

Duo chuckled as he idly stroked Heero, his other hand teasing one of the smaller man's nipples as he grinned down at Heero. "What a man will do to get screwed, lowering himself to mere begging!" Duo said with amusement as he leaned down and kissed the boy, his tongue slipping through Heero's parted mouth as the boy and Goblin King dueled. Duo then pulled away before gently sucking Heero's neck as his right hand toyed with Heero's balls, causing Heero to let out a low moan. Duo then removed his hand from Heero's crotch and began to rock against Heero causing the brunette to whimper and plead for more. Duo began to trail kisses down Heero's taught stomach until he reached Heero's erect cock. He gently kissed the tip before he closed his mouth around it, his right hand stroking the base of Heero's cock as his mouth sucked on Heero. His left hand gently stroked Heero's thighs but Heero bucked upwards wanting more and Duo placed a left hand on Heero's hips to hold him down as he continued to stroke and suck him.

A few moments later Duo heard Heero cry out before he shuddered his release and moaned out Duo's name. Duo swallowed most of what he could but a little bit of semen dribbled down from the corner of his mouth. Duo smirked hearing Heero's heavy breathing as he tried to calm down from his orgasm. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it my pretty-pretty?" Duo questioned as he reached in one of his pockets from his clothes that had been thrown aside and began to pour oil onto some fingers. Not hearing a response from Heero, Duo leaned forward to kiss Heero's swollen red lips before entering his fingers into Heero's entrance, preparing him for what was to come. It was not too long afterwards Heero was aroused again, moaning out Duo's name once more as the Goblin King removed his fingers and lathered some oil onto himself. "This might hurt a little, pretty-pretty, but you'll like it in a couple of minutes," the Goblin King said before he slowly entered Heero, the boy occasionally whimpered on the bed as his body accustomed itself to Duo.

"Duo! Please! Do something before I die here," Duo heard the boy say before he began to move in and out of Heero. Once Heero got the rhythm, both man and goblin began to move in unison. Duo kissed Heero again as he grabbed a firm hold of Heero's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, glad he had such a responsive lover.

Not too long after, Heero came mewling, Duo coming a few seconds after Heero. Spent, Heero fell sleepy, wanting to sleep, but not before silently promising himself he'd escape. He fell asleep with Duo still on top of him, basking in the afterglow of sex. Duo smiled as he idly stroked Heero's soft brown hair, as he lay next to Heero, his eyes becoming heavy. "Sleep well my pretty-pretty," Duo's soft melodic tenor said before he too fell asleep next to Heero, cuddling the boy close to him as they slept, Duo unaware of thoughts that had crossed Heero's mind before he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

TBC... Maybe?

1 - From what I can remember from my grade 11 Ancient Civilization class, Greeks were really good at sculpting people and were said to have mathematically constructed their statures that could be held and be posed in realistic poses. Unfortunately the Romans tried to copy them and failed at being as good as the Greeks and needed their sculptures to lean on something for support.

2 - Pretty-Pretty isn't of my creation. It's from a movie, kudos to anyone who knows where it's from ^_^

An explanation about the apple Heero ate. It's a symbolic representation of desire. And sort of an allusion to both the bible's story of Genesis with good old Adam and Eve, and as most of you saw, Snow White, minus the wicked witch. It's actually accurate in Christina Rossetti's poem too, except Laura eats a different fruit. I do want to stick somewhat close to her poem, with liberties of course, and I did take a lot of those.

If you have any questions, comments, criticism, don't hesitate to contact me at but please do make sure you read warnings. If you want more, do let me know. I haven't touched this fic in quite some time and I'm not sure if any of you would be interested in reading it!


End file.
